Don't Change
by StarlightKat
Summary: Osomatsu notices the changes in Karamatsu and he doesn't like it. (Can be seen as brotherly love or karaoso/osokara)


It all started when Karamatsu didn't talk as much. Usually, he would speak out of turn at any time of the day and in response, he would be either ignored or chided but he didn't mind it. That was the norm in the household and all was fine. But recently, he didn't make those ridiculous and painful comments as often and to the others, it was like a blessing and relief.

But to Osomatsu, it was a suspicion.

When dinner was made, everyone commented about how great the food their mother cooked for them was. It was something that happened every day because their mother really was the best cook in the world. Osomatsu popped a piece of meat into his mouth and shivered in delight, "Wow, this is good!"

"It is isn't it?" Todomatsu agreed as he started feasting.

He acknowledged the response from the youngest, but Osomatsu didn't want it from him, but rather from someone else. His eyes landed on Karamatsu. The other had a smile on his face as he started nibbling his food.

 _Say something,_ Osomatsu thought. Out of all of them, Karamatsu was always the one who would ramble on in detail about how exquisite the food was until someone told him to shut up. But this time, like all the other times in the past week, he didn't. He merely clasped his hands together, muttered the word 'thanks', and ate in silence.

Osomatsu frowned at the lack of comments from him, but he didn't say anything.

It was a hot and lazy afternoon. A perfect day to lay down on the floor in the living room and read a comic book, and that's just was Osomatsu did. He was the only person in the house at the moment and he relished the feeling. It was rare whenever he could have the house to himself.

"Osomatsu-niisan!"

He felt like he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden loud voice as the door was slammed open. So much for complete solitude. Looking up, he saw Todomatsu standing by the doorway with his cat like smile in place. "What," he said, trying to hide his irritation.

"Guess what?"

" _What,"_ he repeated.

Todomatsu flinched at his tone, realizing his mistake from the intrusion. But he quickly brushed it off as if it didn't affect him. "You know how me and Karamatsu-niisan went fishing together earlier right?"

Understanding what the conversation was about now Osomatsu scratched his stomach and yawned. "Uh yeah? What did you do, ditch him?"

"Uh-well yeah but that's not the point here!" the younger huffed. "You know how he always uses those dumb and cheesy love letters right?"

Osomatsu closed his comic book. "Todomatsu, just get on with it."

"He's not using them anymore!" Todomatsu announced. He spread his arms in the air as exaggeration.

That finally got the older's attention. Sitting up straight, Osomatsu crossed his arms and tilted his head. "He did?" That was something new…and strange. Either Karamatsu realized that using a letter had been pointless all along or something happened.

Todomatsu nodded joyfully. "I know right? Can you believe it? We were both minding our own business as we tried to put our baits on the hook and when I glanced over at him he was using a _normal_ bait. I don't know why he suddenly decide to do it but honestly it's a miracle."

"I see…" he trailed off. What was he supposed to say to that? It wasn't like the news was groundbreaking, but it somehow seemed that way to the younger.

"I'm going to tell this to the others," Todomatsu said, breaking his thoughts. "Tell Karamatsu-niisan that I'm sorry for ditching him and I'll make it up later." With that, he turned around and skipped out of the room, leaving Osomatsu to stare at the door blankly.

At one point Osomatsu had gotten used to the way Karamatsu acted. He wasn't going to think anything of it or watch him anymore. Not quite fully, but even he was a bit relieved when Karamatsu stopped with his painful lines. It would save the other from embarrassment and ridicule.

But the changes didn't stop there.

They were chilling in the living room, all of them together and doing their own things in a comfortable silence. Karamatsu was sitting on the window ledge and looking through his fashion magazine while humming to himself. Osomatsu ignored the way he wasn't humming as loud as he used to.

"Karamatsu-niisan!" Jyushimatsu broke the silence as he bounded towards his older brother in glee. "Let's sing on the roof right now!"

Osomatsu watched as he saw Karamatsu perk up at the offering. He expected him to say yes. How could someone deny the innocent request of Jyushimatsu? Everyone knew that Karamatsu loved playing the guitar on the roof dearly, so Osomatsu didn't pay much mind to their interaction.

Instead, Karamatsu's shoulders slumped as he gave a small smile to the younger. "I'm deeply sorry my brother but as much as I would love to sing our hearts out today, I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer."

At his response, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Karamatsu shrank at the amount of eyes in his direction but kept his smile up. Though Jyushimatsu didn't seem phased whatsoever as he tilted his head. "Why?"

Karamatsu's eyes darted around for a second before he placed two fingers under his chin and looked at Jyushimatsu with those sparkling eyes. "Why you ask, my brother? That is because I can tell when my precious guitar isn't in the mood to be played. It feels tired at the moment and will be ready another day. Instruments do have its days you know."

Osomatsu wasn't a musician so he couldn't tell whether Karamatsu was telling the truth or not but he still decided bullshit on that. He saw Jyushimatsu open his mouth to protest but Karamatsu abruptly stood up. "It appears that it is time for me to leave. I must now go to the bridge where my Karamatsu girls are waiting for me." Without waiting for a response, he walked out of the room leaving everyone to stare after him.

"Ah so painful…" Choromatsu muttered flipping through the newspaper, "And I thought he quit doing that too."

Osomatsu pretended he never heard that comment and instead kept his eyes on the door. He should be fine that Karamatsu went back to his own way of speaking, it had been a while, but Osomatsu couldn't help but feel that it felt so…forced. He felt his hands clench and he had the sudden urge to go after his brother. But he didn't. He was pretty sure Karamatsu stayed true to his words and was really going to try and talk to girls so Osomatsu stayed where he was and continued lazing around.

But he did notice the way Ichimatsu's lip turned into a smile whenever Karamatsu walked out.

Osomatsu realized that Karamatsu wasn't just talking less. He was also aware that he would leave early whenever he was with another brother. No one really asked so Karamatsu would sometimes just stand up and leave, but when someone did he always smiled and responded saying he had to go somewhere.

Actually no one ever asked because they didn't care, except for Osomatsu. He'd never gone after Karamatsu, but he always stared at him when he left, and he always debated if he should confront him about it one day. But he never did. It bothered him of course, and he promised himself he would do it someday, but what bothered him the most was seeing Ichimatsu smile every time Karamatsu left.

They were all at Chibita's during the night, wasted and full from eating oden. Everyone laid their heads on the wooden counter as they were too drunk to pull themselves upright.

Chibita looked like he was about to die from annoyance and frustration. "Ya idjits! You guys better pay your damn tab or else I'm kicking you out!"

"Don't worry," Osomatsu hiccupped as he nuzzled his chin into the hard wood, "We'll pay you back in full one day."

"Yeah, and one day you'll never be eating here again," Chibita reminded, his eye twitching.

"Wait Chibita…" Karamatsu slurred as he began to stand up. He stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "I know it's not much but we'll have it all paid one day, even if it might be only me."

Chibita studied him for a moment with a frown, but he accepted Karamatsu's money without question. "Alright ya idjits, since I got paid with at least some money you can all stay here for a little longer. But once it's midnight you guys are out of here!"

The other's sighed in relief at his generosity. "Thanks man you're the best," Osomatsu said before he turned to Karamatsu who stayed standing, "Also thanks to you too, c'mere and give your big bro a hug, I'll cover for your next beer too."

Karamatsu smiled down at him graciously but shook his head. "I'm glad to have helped and would love to have another drink with you all, but I'm going to head home."

Osomatsu lifted his head off the counter and sat up. "Why?"

He clearly saw the way Karamatsu's eyes traveled over to someone next to him, and he knew exactly who it was. "I promised to help mom and dad with something," Karamatsu finally said as he looked back at the older.

Osomatsu opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words to say anything, and Karamatsu took that cue to turn around and head back home. Watching his brother walking down the path alone made Osomatsu's heart ache. He needed to find out what was wrong, but before that, he whipped his head the other direction.

There it was. He could see that smug smile on Ichimatsu's face again as he sipped his beer. Osomatsu narrowed his eyes, he had been right again.

The moment Karamatsu stopped wearing his painful fashion was when Osomatsu finally had enough. He no longer wore those shades, leather jacket, or even those sequined pants. No more painful lines, always leaving them alone, and now no more horrible tastes of clothing. It was like Karamatsu was a different person now, and Osomatsu didn't like that one bit.

It was night and they were heading to the bathhouse. Most of them were chatting amongst themselves but Karamatsu trailed behind them quietly and alone. Osomatsu slipped out of his conversation with Choromatsu and slowed down enough to walk next to him. "Yo!"

"Ah, hello my brother," Karamatsu greeted as he smiled, "Is there something wrong?"

Osomatsu looked away and hummed. "Mmmm not exactly, but there is something I want to know."

"Oh?" Karamatsu raised a brow intrigued, "And what is that, my brother?"

"Are you okay?"

Karamatsu's eyes widened as he stared at his older brother "W-What? Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly fine-"

" _No_ you're not," Osomatsu interrupted. He might not be the brightest, but he was the sharpest. He knew when his brothers were feeling down, Karamatsu was just the most obvious. "C'mon Karamatsu I know there's something up so just let your big brother help okay?"

"I…" Karamatsu trailed off. He looked the other way and avoided eye contact. "It's nothing, Osomatsu, it's not something that you should worry about." His eyes landed on the ground and whispered, "…I just want to better myself."

Bewildered, Osomatsu opened his mouth to speak but when they reached the bathhouse, Karamatsu sped up and went inside, leaving him alone. _What?_

Just as he figured Karamatsu avoided him as much as possible, or really, he avoided everyone. They were sitting in the tub and Karamatsu was off to the edge alone and distant, not that the others minded, but it grated Osomatsu's nerves. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want his other brothers to listen as that could be a bad idea.

The sound of water rushed through his ears and when he looked up, he saw Karamatsu getting out of the bathtub. "You're leaving so soon?" he asked.

Karamatsu glanced at him briefly. "Yes, I realized that there was something I had to do at home but forgot. No worries though, I feel clean enough."

Osomatsu didn't have the chance to speak as Karamatsu already left the room. He immediately got up and ran after him, ignoring his brothers calling his name in question. When reaching the changing room, Karamatsu was already gone. His clothes and basket missing signifying that he already changed and left that fast.

He put on his clothes as quickly as he could and was about to run outside to catch up but Choromatsu stopped him. "Osomatsu-niisan? Did something happen between you two?"

Osomatsu didn't feel like talking to the others. He felt like he was wasting time, who knew what Karamatsu was doing and that scared him. He turned around and smiled, "No everything's fine, I'm just gonna-"

And that's when he saw it again. That damn smirk Ichimatsu showed whenever Karamatsu would leave. He was standing behind Jyushimatsu like he was hiding, but Osomatsu could see it perfectly, and that pissed him off.

"Ichimatsu, why are you smiling?" he demanded.

The younger jumped when his name was called. He stepped out from behind Jyushimatsu and eyed Osomatsu. "It's because he left," he deadpanned.

Osomatsu glared at him. "I know that, I've known that for quite a while actually, but I'm asking you exactly _why_ you're smiling." When he didn't get an answer right away he walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What did you do, Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu looked spooked by the sudden touch, but he kept his smirk for everyone to see. "Shittymatsu was just listening to what I told him, that's all," he answered.

Taken aback, Osomatsu let go of his shoulders, "What you said? What did you tell him?"

Ichimatsu shrugged, "You know how painful he is right? You know how we always ignore him right? He knows that too, so one day he came up to me and asked what he should do."

He didn't like where this was going. He felt his throat tightened and he feared the answer the younger gave Karamatsu. Hesitantly, he repeated, "Ichimatsu…what did you tell Karamatsu?"

He saw that wicked smile again on Ichimatsu. He seemed pleased thinking about what he had told Karamatsu, and Osomatsu felt his heart beating faster. "It was simple really, I told him to cut his awful way of talking and to leave us alone. Even told him to get rid of that horrid fashion of his. If he did that then we'll care."

Eyes widening, Osomatsu felt his blood boil. He roughly grabbed Ichimatsu by the shoulders again, enough to leave bruises, and shook him harshly. "You _what_?" he seethed, "Why would you say that to him?"

Ichimatsu furrowed his brows. "Why are you acting so surprised by this? You were tired of it sometimes too. I was just tired of it the most" He tried getting Osomatsu to release him but the grip merely became tighter.

"Ichimatsu for god's sakes he's your brother!" Osomatsu shook him again. He heard the others coming up behind him and tried prying him off but he refused to let go. He knew Ichimatsu was never really fond of Karamatsu, was aware he even hated him, but he had to knock some common sense into him.

"A shitty one at that," he heard Ichimatsu mumble.

With the last of his strength, resisting the others pulling him back, he shoved Ichimatsu to the ground and looked down at him. His body slumped as he felt weak. All that time Karamatsu tried acting so differently…was so they could notice and respect him?

"…Why can't you just let him be himself?" he found himself whispering. He was still looking at Ichimatsu, who stared at him shocked, but he directed his question more so to everyone. Clenching his jaw, he turned on his heel and dashed out of the bathhouse. He could deal with the others later, but right now he had to teach Karamatsu something.

When Osomatsu opened the door to the house, he found in silent. He crept his way inside and searched the downstairs floor. There was no sign of Karamatsu and he only hoped that he was upstairs and had not ran away someplace else out during the night. He made his way up the stairs and upon closer listening, he could hear some shuffling from the bedroom.

He sighed in relief, at least Karamatsu was home. Peeking through the room from the side, he found Karamatsu moving around. There were items of his everywhere on the floor and in the center was a half-filled cardboard box…full of his stuff. Perplexed, he stepped into the room. "What are you doing?"

Karamatsu jumped and faced him. "O-Osomatsu? I thought you were still taking a bath?"

"I was, but I feel clean enough," he brushed off using the same words Karamatsu had said to him earlier. "But more importantly, what are you doing?" He observed the room more carefully and realized Karamatsu had been putting his clothes and magazines into the box. That made him bite his lip. "Are you packing your things up?"

Karamatsu frowned and looked at the ground solemnly. "Yes I am," he paused, "I decided that I should change my ways and start fresh as a renewed person! One who doesn't pain my brothers…" The folded leather jacket in his hands dropped into the box. "It's for the best, I think."

"Are you sure that's not what Ichimatsu decided?"

"H-He told you?" Karamatsu sputtered, "I thought- he said he wouldn't tell anyone."

Osomatsu patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he tried really hard but I forced him." He bent down and picked up the leather jacket from the box and eyed it. "But… is this what _you_ really want?"

Karamatsu didn't answer for a while, and Osomatsu noticed the way his shoulders quaked slightly. "I realized the problem," he said, "I realized how I am hurting my brothers-no, everyone now, it's this." He pointed to the jacket Osomatsu was holding. "If I get rid of all of this then I wouldn't be bringing anyone anymore pain."

After he said that Osomatsu erupted in laughter. "You're probably right!" he chuckled. When he wiped the tears forming at his eyes, he saw the twitch in Karamatsu's smile. "That may be true, but you don't have to."

Karamatsu raised his brows in confusion. "I don't understand, brother. Changing myself will do good for all of you."

"You know…" Osomatsu started, "You don't have to change yourself because of others."

"But Ichi-"

"Well that's Ichimatsu's problem, not yours," he interrupted. "If someone can't accept the way you are then they're the ones who need to change, not you."

Osomatsu shoved the jacket into Karamatsu's chest and rubbed a finger under his nose, giving him a lopsided grin. "As much as I hate admitting it, especially to you of all people, you do look kinda cool with that jacket and shades on. Work on your lines a little but it makes everything dramatic in a good way."

Karamatsu stared disbelievingly at him.

"I think you're fine the way you are, Karamatsu."

The younger's lips quivered as his eyes glistened, but before any tears could come out Karamatsu picked up the shades off the ground and put it on. He struck a flashy pose, a hand holding the edge of his shades and his other on his hip as he spread his legs apart. "Heh, sorry Karamatsu boy but I have returned."

 _Ahhhh there it is,_ Osomatsu thought as he looked away, mentally cringing, yet smiling. _But…_

He watched as Karamatsu took his magazines out of the box and flipped through them contently. That painful leather jacket and shades snug on him as he was humming.

 _That's what I missed the most._

* * *

 _Please leave a review! It really means a lot. :)_


End file.
